


For Emma Forever Ago

by adreamywriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Caregiving, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamywriter/pseuds/adreamywriter
Summary: 30 years ago Red made a promise to take of Emma when Snow and Charming couldn't, she has no intentions of breaking that promise





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! First story here and i'm super excited! So excited that I didn't proof read this chapter and I'm falling asleep as I write..anyway! A huge thank you to UnfairestOfThemAll for all the encouragement Her story Finding Home is wonderful and I highly suggest reading it! Anywho without further ado.....here's my little RedSwan fic enjoy!

There was a lively warm feeling in the air at Granny’s that afternoon, everyone seemed to be carefree and jovial, with the latest villain defeated and the first birthday of a little prince to celebrate who couldn’t be happy? Most of Storybrooke’s population crowded into the dinner all giggles and happy chatter to celebrate a sweet little prince, everyone wore a smile except for a stelly blonde whose armor protected her fragile insides, though if anyone cared to notice her outside was slowly falling apart too.  
Her foot bounced wildly and her eyes were downcast seemingly more interested a spot directly in front of her under the booth. She was begging to taste the metallic tang of blood from chewing on her bottom lip. A curtain of blonde curls hid eyes filled with unshed tears. As much as she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole, she wished just as hard that someone would notice her. She would chance a look up at her parents across the booth every so often watching as they beamed over her baby brother grinning wider at his every movement, and just like that she felt like a foster kid again watching on as parents doted on their babies or as she watched other kids go off to their new forever homes with bright smiling mommies and daddies while she was left crying herself to sleep asking God or whoever was out there listening why no one wanted her.  
“No one is ever going to look at you like that Emma”  
It wasn’t that she was jealous of her baby brother she couldn’t blame him for being so damn precious. It was his first birthday after all it was supposed to be about him. No one cared that the savior had defeated another villain, yet again that was just expected of her. Nevermind that the battle in the freezing rain that night had left her with chills til early that morning, Nevermind that the giant beast hurled her slender frame around like a ragdoll leaving deep purple bruises on her pale skin or that it had opened up memories of a much more terrifying villain that had tossed her little body down the stairs for wetting the bed again.  
“What’s wrong with you!? You aren’t a baby! Grow up Emma!’  
Besides it was ridiculous for a 30 year old woman to be jealous of her baby brother, what would people think if she ruined a baby’s first birthday because she just had to have a meltdown in the middle of Granny’s because she wanted some of Mommy and Daddy’s attention? It was bad enough that she was sitting here looking like a sulky teenager. Not that anyone noticed anyway.  
“You’re being selfish Emma! This is Neal’s first birthday! What kind of big sister are you? He’s a baby!”  
Everything was getting too loud and there were too many people in here, too many smiling faces, too much love that was being poured over Neal that she wanted more than anything. She started to feel less and less like the savior and more like the orphan no one wanted. Slowly she felt less like the adult woman who could take care of herself and more and more like the little girl who wanted her Mommy. Just when everything was starting to feel like it was too much and she thought she was going to have to lock herself in the bathroom to cry, a mug of hot cocoa topped with cinnamon appeared in front of her followed by a grilled cheese and onion rings. Then the booth dipped beside her and in that moment Emma was sure Ruby possessed the most powerful magic of all because with the lightest touch she calmed the brewing storm inside her head. She pulled Emma close with one arm and with the other she ran her slender fingers through her hair.  
“Hey Em” she smiled “I know you missed lunch so I brought you a little something” she kissed her cheek “It’s on me today” Emma gave her a smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes.  
“Thank you! This looks delicious! And it’s my favorite!” she said. Snow had glanced over at them knitting her brows together.  
“Why didn’t you come in earlier Em? We had a delicious brunch for Neal’s birthday, Granny and Red made” Emma started to nibble quietly on her sandwich.  
“I...I..overslept” she said. “Sorry, I guess I just didn’t hear my alarm this morning”  
“I swear you could sleep through a tornado” Snow shook her head and turned back to talking with Ella about being mother’s toddlers. Emma just tucked herself into Red’s side enjoying her lunch because now that she thought about it she was starving! She sat quietly while Red chatted with her parents and the sound of her voice kept everything from seeming to loud and out of control. NEal was passed over to the two women and the cooed over him and Emma played peek`a`boo with him delighting in his squeals. She had become so entranced with playing with her baby brother she missed Red telling her parents about her battle the night before.  
“Neal’s so lucky to have his big sister as the Saviour!” she cooed.  
“He sure is!” Snow said reaching for her baby. Red placed him on his mother’s lap “Yes you are Nealy! Such a special little boy! The saviours little brother and my little prince!” Red felt her heart break a little when Emma’s face fell and her little lip started to tremble when her brother was taken from her. Red was quick to kiss her cheek and wrap her arm back around her holding her close. Charming gave him his signiture grin  
“And we are so lucky that she’s our daughter”  
Emma’s cheeks turned a little pink and she gave him a bashful smile “Thanks Dad”  
Snow announced that cake was being served and they sang “Happy Birthday” Neal was given his own little cake that he made a mess of making Emma giggle a little. She had a few bites of her cake before she pushed it away and leaned closer to Red’s chest her heartbeat calming her and she started drifting off. Henry bounded up to the table to have his turn at holding and playing twith he baby prince. He glanced over at Emma first  
“Hey Ma you alright?!” this made Emma jerk awake.  
“Uh..yeah just tired kid I’m alright” Henry seemed suspicious but after a look at Red he knew his mother would be alright and he went off playing with Neal.  
“Think we should go home pup? I think it’s someone’s nap time” She whispered to her so only she could hear. Emma nuzzled shoulder  
“Mhmm tired Mama” she mumbled against her shoulder.  
“I think maybe Emma and I are going to head home Emma needs some rest” Red said turning to the Charming’s  
Snow frowned “We haven’t even got to the presents yet! Neal will only have his first birthday once don’t you wanna see him open his gifts?” Emma whimpered quietly curling closer to Red. Red bit back a comment about missing 28 of Emma’s birthdays and forced politeness.  
“Emma can barely keep her eyes open Neal will have plenty of other birthdays for us to remember maybe Em and I could swing by later to see all of the little guy’s presents” Charming could feel the tension rising between the two women and jumped in before Snow could reply.  
“I think that sounds like a great idea we’d love to have you two for dinner later” he said. Red smiled at him gratefully and encouraged Emma to wake fully and stand up out of the diner booth.  
“I like that plan I’ll give you guys a call later”  
“Get some rest Em we’ll see you for diner” he stood and came over to give Emma a hug and a kiss to her forehead. “I love you”  
“Love you too Dad” she mumbled sleepily before stumbling out of the dinner as Red pratically held her up. The sleepy saviour shuffled her feet and rubbed at her eyes and Red thought she was the cutest thing she’d ever seen. Once they were out of view of the diner she scopped Emma up into her arms delighting in the little giggles Emma emitted there were definitely some perks to being a werewolf, and besides the walk home wasn’t a long one  
“Come on pup Mama will give you a ride” Emma tucked her face into the crook of her neck inhaling the scent that was so spcefically her Mommy’s  
“Love Mommy” Emma said.  
Red kissed her cheek “And mommy loves Emmy so so so much”  
Once they made it in the front door Red sat Emma down on the couch and took her jacket and knelt down to unzip her boots and take the off. When she looked back up Emma’s thumb had found it’s way to her mouth. She grinned and kissed Emma’s nose  
“You’re so cute” she said taking Emma’s thumb from her mouth and replacing it with the pacifier sitting on the side table “Come on let’s go get you down for your nap” Red led Emma into her room and pulled off Emma’s jeans leaving her in her tank top and panties “Come on come cuddle up Ducky needs you for his nap” Red smiled holding up Emma’s beloved stuffed duck. Emma giggled and clambered up into her bed, Red smiled and tucked her in giving her, her blankie and Duckie “Mama stay?” Emma lisped around her pacifier.  
“Of course I will my darling girl” Red smiled cuddling up next to Emma. “Close your eyes baby Mama’s right here” she began humming a soft lullaby and running her fingers through Emma’s hair. It wasn’t long before she began hearing little snores coming from Emma and she grinned she never thought somebody could have cute snores, but her little blonde beauty certainly did. Red watched Emma sleep for a while just relishing in the moment marveling at her beautiful golden curls pressing a kiss to her forehead. This was usually the time that she felt the guilt begin to creep in. That she was hiding this from Snow and Charming it wasn’t that she was shameful of what she and Emma had. Rather that she was being selfish because she was getting getting this sweet little girl side of Emma that they weren’t but as she thinks about it longer she remembers that this was all for Emma that Emma wanted this...that Emma needed this and she remembers 30 years ago as she placed her hands on Snow’s growing baby bump and promising her that if ever she or Charming couldn’t care Emma she’d do it. Now whether it be due to their ignorant bliss, negligence or a new baby to love and care for they weren’t able to provide for Emma’s needs and she was more than willing to step into that role for her little Em. Placing one last kiss to her forehead Red slipped out of the bed and went down to prepare Emma a snack and she picked up a few toys Emma had left laying out. She glanced up at the clock not wanting Emma to nap too long and she wanted to get her ready for dinner with the Charming’s. The tell-tale sound of feet pattering down the hallway though told her Emma had best her to it “M..Mommy?” Emma called.  
“In the living room baby”  
Emma ran to Red hiding in her side  
Red frowned though her heart melted at Emma’s adorable messy hair from her nap and they way she was clutching her blanket and Duckie to her chest  
“What is baby girl?” she cooed wrapping her arms around the little one clinging to her as if her life depended on it.  
“B..bad dream...had a accident” she mumbled quietly.  
“Shh shh it’s okay accidents happen little one don’t you worry let’s get you all cleaned up then hm?” Emma nodded into Red’s shoulder.  
“Can I have a bubble bath?” she asked through hiccuping sobs looking at Red with big green puppy dog eyes.  
“Sure thing pup” Red grinned kissing cheek taking her into the bathrrom. Red turned on the tap and added some bubbles and bath toys turning to undress Emma as the tub filled.  
“Do you wanna talk to me about your dream?” she asked. Emma bit her lip and shook her head.  
“Okay we don’t have to talk about it, but remember if you’re feeling scared or upset Mommy wants to know” Red told her as she began washing Emma’s body. “And you know you can tell me anything right?” A few more tears fell from Emma’s eyes and she nodded. Red tilted Emma’s head back and poured water over head to start washing her hair which earned her a string of content baby sounds from Emma. Emma was quite while Red got her all clean which was unusual because she was usually chatty and insistent upon making bathtime nearly impossible. She splashed her toys around quietly. Red gave her a sad smile and leaned in grabbing Emma’s rubber duck making it kiss her cheek which got her the tiniest of giggles.  
“I’m going to go change your sheets Emmy you play and I’ll be right back okay?” Emma turned pink but she nodded and turned to her toys. By the time Red had come back to the bathroom Emma had herself completely emerged in the storyline of her rubber duckies and Red pulled out her phone taking a little video even though noone besides herself would enjoy it. She giggled a little slipping her phone away just as Emma declared the ugly duckling as The Bubble Princess.  
She walked in and grabbed Emma’s big fluffy towel “Come on darling let’s get you out of there and dry before you turn into a prune!” she said. That made Emma giggle. Red got Emma wrapped up in her towel and kissed her cheek as she dried her off. She wrapped Emma tightly in her towel and led her to her bedroom.  
“I wanna talk about my bad dream now Mommy’ Emma said looking down at her pink toenails. Red sat down on the bed pulling Emma still clad in only her towel onto her lap.  
“Go ahead baby” she told her. As Emma began to speak Red began running a brush through her hair.  
“I was with my old mommy when I was really little…” she began “A..and I hadda accident! I really didn’t mean too b..but it was dark an..an Mommy was busy with the new baby and couldn’t turn the light on for me...I tried to wait I really really did! But I couldn’t and old mommy got really mad at me she said I wasn’t the baby anymore...that she already had too many diapers to change I needed to be a big girl...and then I got a spanking” Emma started tearing up again. “She made me take nap then and when I woke up Mommy was Snow White and I thought it would be all better! Cause I had my real mommy now and she wouldn’t be mad!” But she was really cranky and she told me I hadda go away cause she had a new baby now..then..then I woke up” Emma’s thumb had slipped back into her mouth and Red rocked her a little. Wishing she knew what to say to her to make it all feel better.  
“It’s never your fault for having an accident” she said “and your first Mommy was very very wrong to give you a spanking for that she was also very silly to send you away” she pulled Emma’s thumb from her mouth replacing it again with her pacifier. “And I know it doesn't feel like it sometimes but you’re Snow’s baby too your other Mommy loves you very very much” Emma just stayed quiet for bit and just nodded she was too little and emotionally drained for this right now she just needed her Mama to look after her. “Come on little one lets pick some clothes for you” Emma scrambled of the bed grabbing her dinosaur feetie pajama’s from their place on her bottom drawer and handed them to Red.  
“These Mama!” she said.  
Red felt her heart break a little because she wanted nothing more than to wrap her little girl in those soft fleecy pj’s and just hold her for the rest of the night.  
“I’m sorry baby” She said frowning “It’s not jammy time yet we’re gonna go see Charming and Snow and Baby Nealy for dinner remember?” she said, taking the pj’s foldong them up for later.  
“Noooooo” Emma whined “Don’t wanna be big Mommy!” she said. Red hated this..she didn’t want to make Emma be big either.  
“I know baby...but we don’t need to stay long and when we come home we can cuddle in mommy’s bed and watch movies how about that?” she asked. Emma looked reluctant but she nodded.  
“That’s my little warrior” Red praised giving Emma another kiss on her cheek “Don’t worry we can still put you in something nice and cozy” She smiled and went through Emma’s closet to find her an outfit.  
***  
Emma ended up with her hair in two long french braids,Wearing a pair of black leggings and an oversized polka dotted sweater that had belonged to Red when she went by Ruby...that seemed to settle Emma a bit though her pacifier had yet to leave mouth. Until Red fed her a snack of apple slices and peanut butter with a sippy cup of water which she gulped down quickly. While Emma was distracted Red swiped the pacifier and tucked it away it was always a battle to get Emma to give up her binki if you asked her too.

“Come on Emmy go potty and then we’re heading for dinner” Emma grumbled a little but did as she was told coming back to meet Red by the door  
“We don’t gotta stay long Mommy?” she asked  
“No baby not for very long but maybe you’ll want to play with Nealy and some of his new toys?”  
Emma gave her the best smile she could “Okay Mama


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! Work keeps me busy, but here we go! I had an exam and now that I've finished (and passed woohoo) I'll be able to write more. Also I'm super motivated by review ;)

When they entered the loft Snow was bustling around preparing dinner, David was in the living room on the floor playing with Neal, Emma stood closer to Ruby anxiety bubbled in her belly and she wished she had her paci because she was chewing on her lip. Ruby kissed the side of her head “Why don’t you go play with Neal and your dad I’ll go help with dinner” Emma looked a little nervous but she’d much rather play than sit in the kitchen and listen to the grown ups and Snow probably wouldn’t let her help cook like Mama does. So she went over and put on a big smile joining her father and little brother on the floor. Charming gave her a big smile  
“Look Neal big sis decided to come play with us!? Isn’t that fun!?”  
Neal squealed and reached out for her and Emma’s anxiety seemed to melt away and they started to play together. Emma always seemed to feel more comfortable with her father than with her mother she could never really understand why. Maybe it was because she was friends with Mary Margret first and forming a Mother Daughter bond was awkward. Or maybe because it was because Red was her Mommy and letting Snow be her mom felt weird. But playing with her father made her see it more clearly as he picked her up and spun her around just as easily as her did her brother, as he tickled her tummy making her squeal and wiggle around until she begged him to stop. She realized it was because her father saw her like her brother just as his daughter. Her mother loved her and she knew that but it seemed to her, that her mother was always seemed to see her as the Saviour before she saw her as her daughter. It stung most when her mother pulled her little brother away from her when her magic had flared up. When she’ll go on and on about how happy Neal makes her, being a “new mother” she wonders if she has the same light in her eyes when she tells other people about her how happy she is to have Emma in her life….she is pulled from her thoughts by Neal tugging on one of her braids and she sees her father looking at her with concern she shakes off the thoughts and goes back to playing with Neal.   
***  
In the kitchen Snow and Red were fixing dinner and watching the other three play. “Well Emma seems to have her energy back” Snow chuckled quietly. Red smiled as she watched Emma squirm around while her father attacked her with tickles.   
“She’ll deny being tired until she crashes” she said “She was completely exhausted today she was asleep as soon as she laid down” Red began prepping some veggies for a salad while Snow stirred a pot of spaghetti sauce, The two caught up on local gossip and girl talk and Red desperately wished she could tell Snow about the cute things little Emma did or they could talk mom stuff like she did with Ella. She went back to watching Emma with a smile on her face. Emma’s giggles and her bright smile filled her with so much joy, she wondered if Snow and Charming felt the same way.   
“I can’t believe Emma let you braid her hair like that” Snow said to her friend.   
Red shrugged her shoulders .   
“Emma loves having her hair played with when she’s sleepy” Snow frowned slightly she never knew that and finding out something that seemed so intimate about her daughter from someone else hurt a little. She brushed it off quickly before Red could notice though.  
“Well her hair is adorable like that...watching the three of them now just...this is the way it should have been Emma only two or three playing with her daddy and baby brother” Snow continued to watch them wistfully with a slight longing in her eyes. A mischievous smirk graced her lips as her eyes ran up Red’s figure “Us in the kitchen making them dinner” Red bit her lip casting her eyes down and biting back the remark she wanted to give.   
“It..it would’ve been nice’ she replied passively “But we’ve got right now and we should enjoy it” Snow’s eyes deep hazel eyes met the bright golden orbs gazing back at her   
“How do you always know what to say?” Red felt a blush rising in her cheeks.  
“Wolf’s intuition?” Snow giggled and little and laced her fingers with Red’s   
“We can get close to that again you know?” Snow whispered leaning closer lips brushing over Red’s now pink tipped ears. Then suddenly Snow’s lips are close to hers and they seem dangerously close to kissing and the kitchen timer goes off. Red pulls away a little  
“There’s a long ways to go to get it all back” she says. Snow looks away and then back at Red   
“We could try” she offers “I miss you”   
Red shakes herself of emotion and watches Emma again to remind herself what’s important.  
“Can we talk about this some other time? Let’s just have a nice family dinner”  
***  
Once dinner was finished and Red had a little giggle and Neal and Emma’s matching spaghetti sauce stains on their faces, Red, Snow and Charming sat around the living room while Emma and Neal sat playing on the floor together both of them giggling wildly. Their current game being Emma stacking some blocks up high and then knocking them over which made Neal aqueal with delight, in turn Emma erupted with her own giggles.   
“Wow kid you got more toys today than I ever had in my whole life!” Emma said while she looked for something for them to play with next. She didn't think anyone heard but that tore Red up inside and Charming and Snow both had a glint of sadness in their eyes   
She ended up picking a little singing dancing bear and put Neal on her lap as she pressed the button both of them lighting up with glee each time the little bear came to life. Snow giggled a little   
“It seems you’re more entertained by that toy that Neal is Em” she said. Neal had began to drift off in his sister’s lap as Emma continued to play with the toy each time her eyes lighting up with childlike glee. Emma turned to face her a slight blush rising in her cheeks.  
“It is a pretty fun toy” she defended. She then glanced down smiling at little Neal in her lap   
“Guess it’s been a pretty busy day huh little dude?” she said quietly. Emma laid on her back with Neal on her chest as she started humming to him quietly. Before long they were both sound asleep on the living room floor making all the adults in the room smile, snapping photos and cooing over how cute they were.   
“I should probably put the little prince in his crib I know Emma can’t be comfy laying on the floor for too long” Snow went over and gently scooped Neal up in her arms. Nobody missed the little discontented sounds Emma made at the loss of contact. Red grinned

“Snow’s right I’m sure Emma will be real cranky if she doesn't wake up in her bed” reluctantly she got up and went to Emma and shook her gently   
“S’it morning already?” she mumbled Red giggled a little  
“No Em you feel asleep cuddling with Neal” she said helping her up. “Your mom just took him off to bed..which is where you should be headed to” She said stroking Emma’s hair.  
“Yeah..I am pretty tired” she said.  
When Snow White had come back down from putting her baby boy in bed Red and Emma said their goodnights, and arranged another “Family Dinner” for the next week. When they had left the loft and Red had Emma safely buckled into the passenger seat Emma slipped immediately to her littlespace her thumb sliding into her mouth.  
***  
“Alright sweetpea I think a certain someone deserves a movie night in Mama’s bed tonight” she said kissing Emma’s nose. Emma smiled   
“It it me Mommy!?’ she asked. Red giggled hugging her close   
“Yes my darling girl it’s you” she said giving Emma a butterfly kiss. Red took Emma up tp her room and pulled out her dinosaur pajamas. When Emma saw Red take out the nightime pull up she pulled a face and made a little wine.  
“I know you don’t like to sweetheart but we don’t wanna wake up all wet and icky huh? There’s nothing wrong with your bedtime panties Emma”   
“M’kay Mama” Emma mumbled turning red and looking at the ground. Red continued on undressing Emma and getting her into the soft dinosaur onesie.   
“All cozy?” she asked. Emma nodded thumb slipping to her mouth again. Red quickly nabbed it up giving Emma her pacifier instead, which she accepted immediately.   
“Why don’t you pick a stuffie and get your blankie and pick us a mvie and Mama will go make you a nice warm sippy of bedtime tea?” Emma nodded and grabbed her blankie and went rooting through her stuffed animals. When Red came back to her room with Emma’s sippy cup and mug of tea for herself, Emma was snuggled up on the bed sucking her pacifier clutching her blankie and h stuffed dragon in one hand and with “The Tigger Movie” in the other. Red smiled at the sight of her sweet baby and she wondered for a moment how anyone could’ve ever given her away. Shaking the thought away she walked all the way into the room.   
“Got a movie picked Baby Girl?” she asked Emma nodded holding up the DVD.   
“Oh good pick!” she took the movie and gave Emma her sippy cup “And what special friend of your is joining us?” Emma grinned and held up her dragon. “Oh, hello there Martian! I’m so glad you’ll be joining us” Red kissed the dragon’s nose and patted his head. Emma giggled and the held him close, Mommy always remembered the names of all her stuffies. Red got the movie started and climbed into bed next to Emma tucking them in safely. When the end credits rolled Emma was fast asleep against Red’s chest. Red kissed the top of her baby’s head  
“I love you my sweet girl, I have always loved you and I always will love you” she whispered to her before snuggling down and drifting off to sleep herself


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepover with special guest star Regina and Henry!

Ruby smiled over at Henry playing with Emma she was endlessly overjoyed that the boy had so easily accepted this part of his mother.

“I get it” he had shrugged the first time he had seen her in her little space “She never had anyone to look after her when she was a kid, after everything she does for everyone else I think she deserves it and besides I have plenty of adults telling me what to do it’s fun having a little sister” 

Once Henry was comfortable with little Emma, her and Ruby started staying with Regina during wolfstime it wasn’t that Ruby didn’t trust herself around Emma just sometimes Emma sometimes just slips very far into that little headspace and Ruby didn’t feel comfortable leaving her alone, you wouldn’t leave a two year old alone overnight would you?

It was typical “wolfstime sleepover” protocol they’d all have pizza and a movie together Ruby would get Emma ready for bed and she’s campout in the living room with Henry before Ruby would change and go run through the woods always returning before Emma awoke. The door bell rang and Emma perked up watching from behind Henry’s shoulder as Regina answered and the pizza was delivered.   
“Henney pizza!” she giggled as she bounced a little. Henry smiled at her enthusiasm 

“Yeah Em we got pizza!” he said. Regina smirked at them 

“If either of you want pizza you’d better wash your hands” She said seriously causing both of them to dash off to the bathroom. Red watched on with smile feeling her heart warming. 

“THank you being so good to her” she said looking up to Regina as they plated up the pizza “and for raising Henery so he’s so sccepting of her” 

Regina smiled. “I think Henry did that all on his own” she said “And as for Emma..I mean it is sort of my fault that she had the childhood she did, and she was so quick to give me a second chance, as Henry has said if this is what makes her feel safe and happy she deserves it” Regina smoothed out her blouse ending her statement just before Henry and Emma bounded down the stairs. 

“Mama Mama I has Sprite pleeeeeease?” Emma asked eyeing the green bottle of soda on the counter. 

“One cup Emma with your dinner then after you can have milk or water” Red told her helping her little one get settled for dinner. Emma pouted grumblig a little under her breath 

“Okay Mommy” she said. Emma’s grumpy pout soon disappeared when Regina sat a plate with two slices of pepperoni pizza in front of her. “Oh yummy thank you Auntie Gina!” she said brightly. 

“You’re very welcome sweetheart” Regina smiled at her. 

Dinner was filled with Emma chattering on about baby Neal and her magic lessons with Regina and talking with Henry about all the fairytales and happy ending they had to fight for. Red and Regina chatted quietly gushing over their kids, the latest villains or curses…  
In that moment Red soaked in the joy that seemed to radiate through the entire mansion, maybe what they had wasn’t typical but they were all so happy, they were home. Emma turned to her face covered with pizza sauce and she smiled at her that beautiful smile Ruby swore she’d spend the rest of her life putting that smile on the little girl's face.   
“Hey Em after dinner ya wanna go play outside? We can jump on the trampoline!” Emma bounced her seat. “Yeah Yeah!” she nodded then turned to Ruby   
“Can I mama? can I go jump?”   
Red smiled back at her “Oh I suppose so” she said. Emma grinned wide and did a little fist pump giving Henry a hi-five both of them getting ready to dash outside. 

“Plates in the sink first” Regina called. “And you” she said to Emma booping her nose “need your face cleaned first you little pizza monster.” Emma giggled and let Regina clean off her face before she and Henry placed their plates in the sink and ran off to the backyard to play, oblivious to the adults watching from the kitchen window. 

***  
The sun was just beginning to set and Red reluctantly called Emma in so she could get her ready for bed. 

“Aw Mommy already?” Emma whined. 

“Yes Emmy it’ll be dark soon and close to your bedtime” Ruby said leading her inside “I’m sure Regina has some nice quiet indoor activities planned for tonight anyway” she said kissing her head. 

“I do have some fun things planned but only for little girls who’ve had their baths and are wearing their jammies” Regina nodded.

“Does Henry gotta be in his jammas too?” Emma’s head turned to the side in wonder blonde curls spilling over her shoulder. “An you too Gina?” 

“Well it wouldn’t be a pajama party if we weren’t all in our pj’s now would it?” Regina asked “Now you better let Mama get you all ready little one” she said.   
Emma nodded seriously before going off to the bathroom with her Mommy. 

Once Ruby had Emma in the bath and worked on getting her cleaned up Emma looked up at her seriously.   
Mommy you’ll be back ‘fore I wakes up right?” she asked. Emma asked this every wolfstime. No matter how many times they did this and Ruby always came back there was still a nagging anxiety in the back of her mind telling her she was going to be left. 

“Of course I will Emmy what would I do without you hm?” she asked blowing a raspberry on her cheek causing Emma to giggle 

“You be sad wif no Emmy?” she asked. 

“Exactly right pup I’d be such a sad Mommy without my sweet sweet Emma” she said. 

Once Emma was clean Ruby pulled her out of the tub and got her all dried of and pulled her pajamas out. Her “Big girl jammies because she’s having a big kid sleepover with Henry” 

“Try and potty sweetheart and we’ll get your jammies on” 

Emma whined a little “Mama I big!” she whined pointing out the pull up in Ruby’s hands “What if Henny sees! Won’t wanna camp wif me no more!” she finished stamping her foot  
“Yes Emma you are my very special big girl but sometimes even big girls need help staying dry at night besides would you rather Henry see you with icky wet pants? hm” she reminded. “But big girls do not stamp their feet young lady”   
Emma continued to grumble a little as she sat on the toilet and did her business. She knew her mama was right if she woke up soaked from an accident next to Henry she’d be humiliated even so being a little girl meant fussing about things like that. “Sorry Mommy” she said hoping up and flushing the toilet. Ruby got her dressed in her jammies and brushed and braided her hair before Emma was toddling back to the living room with Regina and Henry.   
***  
With Regina and Henry now in their pajamas as well it was getting darker and Ruby knew she’d be leaving soon.   
“Emmy sweetness Mommy has to go now okay?” she told her pup. Emma clamored up from her spot next to Henry where they were playing Mario Kart and wrapped her Mama in a hug. “Be safes Mommy!”   
“I will be pup you be a good girl for Gina and Henry okay?” Emma nodded and Emma got a little teary but wiped them away..she knew she’d have fun while Mama was away. Ruby gave Emma one more kiss clipped her paci to her pajama shirt and double checked she had her huge wolf stuffy to sleep with.  
Regina helped Emma and Henry set up a little camp out on the living room floor this time she even let them use a tent!   
“What movie will it be tonight hm?” she asked.   
“Lion King?” Emma asked looking to Henry.   
“Sounds good to me!” he nodded going to set up the movie.   
“I think this movie needs some snacks,” Regina nodded “Would you like to help me Emma?” Emma nodded quickly as she followed Regina into the kitchen sucking on her paci.   
“Hm what kinda snack should we have Emma?” Regina asked   
“Popcorn!” she said bouncing “Da kind you makes on da stove Gina!” Regina smiled digging through the pantry for the Jiffy Pop   
“I guess we could do that” she smiled. “And” she said coming back with a bag and setting it on the table “I got you a special treat for tonight” Regina pulled graham crackers, marshmallows and some chocolate bars on the counter. Emma turned her head curiously.   
“What camp out would be complete without s’mores?” Regina said.   
“How we make smore inside Gina?” Emma asked.   
“We do it on the stove with the popcorn, Henry loved doing this when he was little like you” Whenever Regina said that it made her feel very very tiny and maybe a little blushy but it made her feel happy too, like they saw her as just a little girl, not a grown woman that needed to pretend she was a two or three year old.  
“Can you go get Henry for me? And we’ll show you how” Emma hoped down from her spot on the bar stool and she went and peeked into the living room   
“Henney your Mommy said we make s’mores..come helps?” she said   
“Those are my favorite!” Henry said hopping up and taking Emma’s hand “You’ll love em Em!”   
Regina set up the island for s’more making and put Emma’s marshmallows on a skewer for her.   
“Be very careful sweetheart, the stove is very very hot” Regina made Emma sit up on the stool keeping a distance from the hot stove top so she could roast her marshmallow. Emma’s wide green eyes widened with wonder as Regina then swiped the gooey marshmallow off the skewer and squished it between the chocolate and graham cracker. With snacks and drinks in tow Emma and Henry retreated back in their tent and started the movie. Emma cried when Simba’s daddy died and she saw Henry wiping his own tears away trying to hide them but she cuddled up to him anyway and he smiled hugging her close. When the movie ended Regina wiped up Emma’s sticky fingers and mouth.   
“Okay Emmy go potty and brush your teeth then it’s bedtime honey” Emma wanted to protest but she knew what her mommy would want her to do.  
“Do you need any help with those things sweetpea?”   
Emma shook her head and ran off to the bathroom. When Emma came back Henry went off to get ready for bed. Emma cuddled up to Regina for a moment.   
“Gina can you make bedtime tea in my sippy like mommy does?” she asked. Regina rocked her gently   
“I guess that’s something we can do” she said. With a wave of her hand she made Emma light enough to carry and lifted the little one onto her hip and carried her into the kitchen and started the kettle starting bounce her a little and hum a gentle lullaby to her.   
With Emma’s bedtime sippy ready Regina carried her back to the living room and sat her down in the tent.   
“Alright we’ve got blankie, paci, wolfie and a nice warm sippy” she said “need anything else?” Emma snuggled down as Regina tucked blankets around her and shook her head “Tank you GIna” she said.   
“You’re very welcome dear” Henry came back down and crawled in next to Emma.  
“Now if you need anything remember you can come get me or you have Henry right next to you and the lamp is on so it won’t be dark” Emma nodded sleepily nuzzling into her wolfie. “Goodnight my loves” Regina said kissing them each on the forehead.   
“Night Mom” Henry said “Love you”  
“Night Night Gina” Emma mumbled tiredly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyine! Hope you have good holiday! I hope you've all been good boys and girls so Santa brings you good presents!

Red was counting down the day’s til the first of December. She was absolutely thrilled to be spending it with Emma she can’t wait to give her little one the best Christmas possible. After hearing of Emma’s past Christmases and knowing she never got much Red swore to herself she’d be making up for as much as she could. So when December rolled around she woke Emma that morning to decorate the house. They stayed in their jammies all day and the decorated the tree. They made cocoa and made winter themed crafts and with each new activity Emma’s face lit up brighter than any of the lights they’d strung up.  
“Mama is Santa coming soon?” she asked.  
Red grinned and then pulled out the advent calender   
“Santa is coming soon pup!” she pulled out the chocolate from the number one spot watching Emma’s curious eyes. “We’ll have one of these chocolates each day” she said placing the chocolate in Emma’s hand. “When they’re all gone that means it’ll be time for Santa to come” she said. Emma smiled wide and gobbled up the chocolate.   
That night Red cuddled Emma on the couch and they watched “A Christmas Story” Red was at this moment more thankful for Ruby’s fake memories and love for christmas movies than and the holiday in general...than she had ever been before.  
The second week in December brought the first snow in Storybrooke and Red woke to Emma bouncing on her bed “Look mama it snowed!” she cried happily “Can we go play!? Pleeeeease please please?!”   
Red rose groggily rubbing at her eyes giggling at her little girl   
“I suppose we could do that” she said sitting up yawning and stretching “But first we gotta get you dressed you silly girl” she said poking Emma’s tummy causing the girl to squeal with delight and squirm off the bed “and put some breakfast in your tummy..pancakes sound good?” she asked.  
“Mmmmm Mommy!” Emma nodded as she scurried off to the kitchen.

With Emma fed dressed and bundled up as tightly as Ruby could manage with still allowing Emma to walk, the two of them set off to a little spot in the woods. Ruby pulled a sled along with them allowing Emma to ride when walking got too much. For much of the afternoon Emma and Mommy slid down a little hill on the sled they made a snowman and snow angels and had a snowball fight. Emma’s eyes were brighter than any of the lights hanging around town and Red thought she may just explode with love for the little girl. As much as she would’ve loved for them to stay in their little winter Wonderland forever eventually Emma’s little nose was bright pink and her teeth began to chatter and she started to rub at her eyes..Red knew it was nearing nap time..  
“Ready to head home pup?” she asked and before Emma could protest she added “We can have cocoa and some grilled cheese” at that Emma nodded eagerly. Red laughed seeing Emma clamber on to the little sled and off she went pulling her home.   
Red got Emma out of her snow things and sent her off to potty while she started on some lunch. She yawned thinking maybe she’s like a nap herself…  
So with lunch made the two made themselves a living room picnic with Rudolph playing on the TV and before long Emma cuddled up to her Momma’s chest and they both dozed off for an afternoon nap.  
“Mama how many sleeps til Christmas?” Emma asked as ate the chocolate from her advent calendar.   
“Only one more pup” Ruby replied.   
Emma’s eyes sparkled and her grin grew wide   
“Santa’s coming tonight!?” she asked   
Red smiled and hugged her close “He certainly is my girl” she said booping her nose.  
“Will he ‘member to come to our house Mama? Do you think he’ll leave me presents?” she asked.   
Red’s heart broke at the questions and the sight of a little Emma with big green eyes waking up on Christmas morning to little to no presents etched itself in her mind, but she recovered quickly   
“Of course he is! I have information that you are at the top of the nice list!” she smiled.  
Because Red swore tomorrow by she’d have another image of Emma on Christmas with wide eyes at everything Santa had brought her.   
Red filled Emma’s day with magic the baked cookies to leave out for Santa and cut up some veggies for the reindeer they watched Christmas movies all day and Emma hand made a card for Snow and Charming and one for Regina and Henry as well.   
With a plate of cookies and Emma’s beautiful hand drawn cards they headed to Granny’s for a Christmas eve dinner where Granny gave Emma extra candy canes and they all ate until they were ready to pop. Snow nearly teared up at the card Emma had made and Emma blushed. Regina said her and Henry would put theirs on their tree.   
After their dinner Red took Emma on a little walk about town to see all the christmas lights and again Emma’s eyes shone the brightest...Then with a little help from Regina and her magic there was the sound of sleigh bells floating about Storybrooke. Emma gasped.  
“Mama Mama you hear that!? It’s Santa!”   
Red nodded excitedly. “I did! We better hurry along home and get you in bed” Emma nodded enthusiastically and practically pulled her mama home. Red got Emma in bed and read her The Night Before Christmas and looked over excited to see her little angel with visions of sugar plums dancing in her head. Red hurried downstairs and began making sure the next morning was perfect for her little Emma.   
Red felt like she had only closed her eyes for a few moments before there was body clambering into her bed. She rolled over to see Emma’s bright eyes and a wide smile   
“Mama Mama Santa came!”


End file.
